


Finger Tips to The Keys

by SleepingCherub



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Crying, Depression, F/M, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingCherub/pseuds/SleepingCherub
Summary: Pelican Town hasn't gotten a new face in years. But once one appears, it messes with the routine of the town. Maybe that walk you took everyday, had to change the amount of steps you took to cross a bridge… but even that small change made you uncomfortable because you've done it for years and Randomly it changes? But then again, maybe change is for the better.For both sides of the story.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic! I have written and Re-Written for me to finally be proud enough to post it! If you have any tips, please tell me them!

Chapter 1 : Repetitive 

There she sat, in her small room. With her last patient of the day, gone, she stared at her file cabinet. She's been Working for Joja for 6 years, and it might have been 6 years too much. With a soft sigh, she pulled her hair behind her ears, stood up and walked to her file cabinet. With the click of the button, the cabinet opened. Revealing dozens of documents of past and present patients. As she looked at them, the more upset she became. They all showed how much time has passed since she started working for Joja. wasting her time away here, with nothing in her future besides the same routine of, sleep, coffee, work, repeat. 

She quickly took her purse and keys and headed home. She needed change…

Once she had arrived at home, she knew exactly what to do. She slumped her bag off her shoulders and headed to her bedroom. If she needed change, she knew where to get it.

Grandpa… After all these years, she never forgot about that letter she received from him. She had always remembered how he spoke to her in such a soft way. Trying to protect her from the harsh world…. _“I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.” _... the farm.. She remembered the summers she'd visit Grandpa, and help with the chickens and cows.__

But actually taking _care _of that farm is way different then just visiting for a week or so. How is she gonna go from, living the city life to immediately dropping everything and moving to the rural countryside? Easy, just do it. She had been in this work loop for 6 years, and today is the day she was going to break it.__

____

_____ _

____

____

_____ _

____

\-----------------------

____

_____ _

____

About a week later, everything was either sold or moved. Mostly sold, but either way, today was the day she became a resident of Pelican town. She took one last look at her empty apartment, her eyes lingering on the far corner. That's where her piano sat. It would go days without being touched. She felt a tinge in her heart every time she walked past it. Before Joja, she would play almost everyday.. But as the days continued she never had time… leaving it unused.

____

_____ _

____

Only being able to fit what she could take in her car, she had to sell her piano. Seeing it go brought her to tears. It was like watching a close friend move away. But as she drove away, she shook the thought from her head. She couldn't keep thinking of the past. 

____

_____ _

____

“New Life… New… Me”

____

_____ _

____


	2. Forgetting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the town.

Once the girl had settled into the decrepit house her Grandfather had left her over 10 Years ago, she didn't know what to do. The grounds were so overgrown with tree roots and weeds, she didn't know where to start. would the ground even be good enough to work with? How would she know if it was even good? She had never planted a vegetable in her life. It quickly hit her that being a farmer is more than planting and watering.

After a few days of digging up rocks and hard dirt, she had gotten to some soft soil. That lewis dude gave her some seeds to help her out in the beginning. Though for a short while, she thought there were some strings attached to it. By the time she was done it was almost 4 in the afternoon.

“Holy crap... i hope this gets easier”, she spoke to herself as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her light blue jeans

It was too early to go to bed…. And she didn't have much else to do… maybe she should meet some people? That lady with the red hair said she should get to know everyone cause “they all had their own quirks” whatever that meant. But if she was meeting anyone she needed to get cleaned up.

she headed into her home and into her small bathroom. She paused for a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat and working so much. Her bangs   
were clinging to her forehead from the sweat. She never really seen herself like that… she felt strange, but also refreshed. For once she didn’t have to see the grey walls of her office… she saw the greenery outside… Maybe moving here wasn’t such a bad idea. Hopefully she wouldn’t regret those words.

Once she got out of the shower and dressed in a white blouse with lance on the collar and long black skirt, she dried her hair off and curled her bangs forward, almost forming a heart shape with them. She let the rest of her hair air dry, allowing the small curls to show at the ends. Since she didn’t have to look super presentable, she wanted to look...herself. 

With a quick glance in the mirror, she headed out down the road. She only recognized the area she walked when first arriving in Pelican Town. She just realized that the farm had a welcome sign.

“Welcome To Ethereal Farm!”

It said in easy to read font. She smiled at the sign. It wasn’t her grandfathers anymore.. it was hers. A bit of butterflies grew in her stomach, thinking about how much her life is gonna change.

————————-

Soon she made it to town, where the dirt path turned into messy placed stones. Okay… She looked around for a sec before her eyes landed on a lady with redish hair walking down the path.

“perfect”, she exclaimed to herself before walking up to the stranger.

“uhm… Hello.. I’m the Farmer who just here, it’s nice to meet you”, She waited for the older woman to say something. At first she got a look up and down before a smile.

“Oh! So you’re the new farmer girl! I’m glad to finally get to meet you! I’m Jodi!... Have you met my son yet?” Jodi questioned before pointing to the young blonde walking up to them.

“Hey-a!! I’m Sam!! What’s up with that getup? Aren’t you the new farmer? Don’t farmers wear jeans and such?” He asked while giving the farmer an up and down look.

Jodi gave Sam a nudge with her elbow before scowling at him.

“Well, I must get going… I got a bunch of others to meet!” The farmer smiled before starting to turn around.

“If you want to meet almost everyone, I’d head to the Saloon! Everyone goes there after dark!”, Jodi said before continuing to walk down the path with Sam.

“The… Saloon?” She had never heard a bar get called a Saloon in the city before. But with that advice in her back pocket, she headed to the Saloon. As she got closer to the building she could see individuals walking in, getting more butterflies in her stomach. She realized that maybe she should… wait on walking in. There might be alo-

“Stop it- Nothing could go wrong if you see more then 10 people in a room… you wanted change, and now it’s time to change.” She mumbled to herself before walking into the saloon.

It was almost as if she yelled her name as she walked it. Everyone’s eyes were on her. The butterflies returned, but at an extremely uncomfortable rate. The farmer plastered a smile on her face before quickly heading to the bar. 

Soon a big man walked up to her and gave her probably the most sincerest smiled she had ever received.

“Hi there Miss! It’s finally good to meet ya! I’m Gus. I own this here Bar, and you are welcomed anytime!”

“Oh my, thank you so much. That is really sweet of you!” The farmer gave a smile before accidentally making eye contact with a young girl with bright blue hair.

“you… are… SO cute!!” The blue hair girl exclaimed… or more like shrieked.

“Okay, so Hi!! I’m Emily, and I can tell Right away we’re going to be Bestfriends!!”

“You’re too sweet. Thank you Emily” The Farmer gave a soft smile… not quite being able to match Emily’s excitement. 

“You should go meet everyone! I can tell they all want to!” Emily pointed to everyone who was looking in the direction of the bar.

“go on! it’ll be fun!”

———————

After what seemed like forever, she had met almost everyone in the bar. Her old job was all about talking, but for some reason it’s different.

The farmer sat down at the bar once again before letting out a sign. 

“Oh hey! Have you met Shane yet?” Emily asked looking over to the corner of the bar, where sat a scraggly looking fellow. Not too scraggly though.. but just enough to peek the Farmers interest. She could tell by just looking at him he was an alcoholic. 

“Em, if the girl wanted to talk to me, she would have… now scram” He spoke with a low scratchy voice, definitely matching his looks. 

“Well it was nice meeting you too” The farmer smiled at the man in the corner. She didn’t want to dip her toes in too much now, she doesn’t work for Joja anymore… so she doesn’t need to rehabilitate anyone, anymore… although- 

Nope- none of her business what he does.

“i’m gonna head home now…” she said looking at Emily, then Shane, and then back to Emily.

“Byeee!!”

The Farmer gave a small wave to Shane before stepping off the stool and heading to the door. ‘

‘Now is not the time to fall back into your old shoes. You left for a reason. You didn’t like working for Joja- so the skills you have aren’t for fixing anyone except yourself.’ The farmer thought as she walked home.

But even if she told herself that it was none of her business, she couldn’t help but think about Shane… Just with looks she could tell he was in dire need of change… Maybe just like her-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> i hope you’re enjoying the read so far!!  
> this chapter was definitely longer then the other, so i’m excited that i’m getting into it!!


	3. New Things Are Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look on how Shane feels about the farmer...

It had been about two weeks since the new farmer girl moved to town, and Shane couldn’t have cared less. She had always ended up appearing in the bar on friday nights exactly at 5 PM. It was like her weekly routine. She probably had a more routine schedule than most of the people here in Pelican Town.

“Hey Emily!” Shane looked up from his bubbly glass to see, just as expected, the farmer walking in with a few vegetables in her arms.

“It seems that your harvesting is going well, farmer!” Emily shouted acrossed the bar to the other girl.

The farmer gave a small nod before walking around the bar to give some others a few gifts. Handing off the last gift to Emily.

“Here you go! Since you were so kind to me when I first moved here… it means alot to me. Thank you for showing me around the town and taking time out of your days to do so. And I couldn't thank you more. It makes me feel more welcomed!” A soft smile appeared on the farmers face.. Showing the sincerity of her words

Shane listened to the two girls talk, taking a few sips of his beer and ever so sneakily taking a few glances at the two. Now he didn't need Emily getting on his case for showing the bare minimum of interest. Though he could always say he was watching the game behind the two girls.

“Aww! Thank you so much for this daffodil! I can't wait to put it into water when I get home!” Emily spoke with pure happiness in her voice. Dang didn't know a weed like flower could mean so much to someone.

Though the Farmer, now that he realized, had never really talked to him. Not that he wanted her to, but for someone who was willing to meet everyone and give gifts to get on their good side.. Why not his? He guessed it was because he looked rather “unapproachable”. He didnt like being approached anyways, especially from a girl who thinks she could win everyone over with some dumb flowers and rocks.

As he continued to think, he hadn't realized that he was staring at her. He would only realize he was staring when he felt movement close to him. 

“You okay? Had too much to drink?” He heard the farmer speak 

Shane let out a choke “No” he murmured

The farmer gave a small smile to Shane before standing up from the bar. She stood for a second before giving Shane a serious look.

“Don't over do it, for yourself.” She said before walking away from the area. “Have a nice night Emily” She said walking out of the bar.

And as if Marnie and everyone else saying that wasn't enough, now a complete stranger was saying it to him? Jeez why can't everyone stay out of his business. Shane let out and angry sigh before setting his mug down on the bar. 

“See ya, Em” Shan shoved his hands into his tattered jacket pockets before stepping out into the warm night. He could have stayed longer, but he didnt feel like staying in a public place. As he continued to walk to Cindersap Forest, he felt something off. Like he had a second shadow. 

“What do you want?” he said in an angry tone towards something that seemed to follow him.

“Oh it's just me sweetie” Said a small chubby lady with a messy side braid coming from a side path. “You're coming home rather early tonight? Something on your schedule?” She had caught up with Shane before he even realized he had stopped walking

Shane knew if he tried to lie to Marnie, she would see right through it. No matter how legit it sounded, she always saw the truth. What would he even say? Did he even know the truth? What? That he felt uncomfortable that a stranger who barely paid attention to him, told him to watch his drinking? Yea maybe, but if he were to say that, he would sound crazy.

“Hmm? Oh, my stomach is killin’ me. I think i'm catching something.” Shane didn't turn around to talk to Marnie, but he just continued to walk home. He knew if he made the slightest eye contact with her, she would see right through him. “But i'm going to bed…” He said opening the front door and quickly heading to his bedroom.

Shane flopped into his bed, reaching down to pull out a can of beer out from under his bed. Before he could even open the can, all he could hear was that Stupids farmer's voice playing in his head. _“Don't over do it, For yourself” _. Why of all people to say that Dumb phrase, it had to be the stranger to effect him.__

__“Ugh, This is stupid-” he said before setting the can down and rolling over to face his wall and Maybe get some decent sleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! i hope youre enjoying the story so far!  
> I wanna know if im moving to fast or to slow with the Story!!   
> Or if you want anything specific thing to happen!!


End file.
